


坏孩子

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU依旧是一个关于救赎的相遇预警：有既往性经历提及/有轻微病态康纳
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	坏孩子

汉克对于他的前妻芙蕾雅已经实在是没多少印象了，他们在九年前结婚，尽管那时候的他们都已经不是冲动的年纪了，但他们还是在认识不到10周的时候就结了婚，然后结婚还不到十个月协议离婚了。

婚后那些争吵、芙蕾雅对他的抱怨、女人深夜回来时身上的酒味…他都记不真切了，她踩着高跟鞋离开的时候那件红色小羊皮外套汉克倒是印象挺深的。

在这十年间，他们只联系过一次，在某个冬天开始的季节，依旧风姿卓越的女人将2岁的柯尔送到了汉克身边，因为“带着他我根本别想跟埃里克森去流浪”，对于她这样的选择汉克倒是很理解，他比较意外的是芙蕾雅居然会选择生下柯尔，这个他当年根本不知其存在的孩子，如果他知道的话，无论如何他也不会签那纸离婚协议的。

不过对于他而言，柯尔简直是一个天降的礼物，他戒了烟酒和球赛，从一个恨不得24小时泡在警局的工作狂变成了一个新手爸爸，他精心的把他的小天使养到了6岁，但柯尔还是在那场车祸中离开了他。

而现在，他的前妻却故技重施，想要再次将另一个孩子塞到了他的生活中来。

“抱歉我骗了你，汉克。”

她躺在病床上，曾经让男人迷得神魂颠倒的容颜枯槁衰败，玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇失去了颜色，汉克望着她深陷的眼眶和稀疏的头发不禁有些唏嘘，他还记得起当年芙蕾雅那头浓密的金棕色头发枕在他臂弯里的感觉。

“没关系。”

他说，反正他知道她也不是第一次骗他了。

“认识你之前我结过婚…康纳才是我的第一个孩子……”

她苍白的目光看向旁边坐着的那孩子，安安静静的一个男孩，他乖巧的坐在那里，不言不语的看着手里的书，仿佛世界与他无关，只在他母亲看向他时给了一个不悲不喜的眼神当做回应。

“克拉夫…”她说到她现任丈夫的名字，这是她的第三任、或者第四任丈夫？汉克不清楚，但他明显从她虚弱的语气中听出了深深的怨恨，她说：“他被判了枪决，大概下个月就要执行了。”

命运真他妈的是个混球，谁能想得到呢，曾经警察的妻子最后居然嫁给了一个毒贩，汉克望着她干瘦的手臂，那上面还有些淤青和针眼的痕迹，他打过她，一定的，而且还让她染上了毒瘾，那些红冰夺去了她脸上的光华，现在还将夺走她的生命。

枯树枝一样的手向着汉克伸出来，汉克握住了她冰凉的手指。

“没事的，芙蕾雅，我在。”

他安慰性的拍了拍女人的手背，他曾经的女神、他的小野猫呜咽着哭了起来。

“汉克、对不起…对不起，我只有你了，我只想到你……”她的眼泪大滴大滴的滚落在干枯的发梢之间，“帮我照顾他，求你了，我欠这孩子的，我不能再丢下他了…”

“我会、我会的。”

不管那种悲恸和内疚是真心的，还是女人最后的演技，汉克最终都接受了她的请求，有时候他真的很不能理解芙蕾雅，她对她的每一任丈夫都不忠，完全不愿意尽到“妻子”的任何职责，她连自己才两岁的孩子都可以像丢一只小猫小狗一样扔给他就不再过问，现在却对这个十来岁以后才回到她身边的男孩这样在意，甚至不惜来相求于他这个前夫。

但不管怎么说，他既然答应了就一定会做到，所以当汉克.安德森离开医院的时候，他就不再是一个人了，他身后跟着那个18岁大的男孩，说是十八岁，但那孩子看上去瘦弱得像是未成年。

对于自己和芙蕾雅就这样单方面决定了这个叫“康纳”的男孩今后的归宿，汉克心里其实是有一点过意不去的，在他们讨论整件事的全部过程中，这孩子都一言不发的坐在一旁，安静得像个不会发声的机器。

关于这一点，芙蕾雅倒也没有对他隐瞒，她说这孩子曾经受过些伤害，有一些轻微自闭和一些不不太好的习惯，汉克相信她对于“轻微”这个程度的描述是不够客观的，不过幸好，康纳对于以后将跟着汉克一起生活这件事至少没有表现出明显的反对，甚至在跟着汉克离开病房的时候，他连看都没有再看自己的生母一眼。

“你有什么行李要收拾吗？我可以陪你回去拿。”

在停车场的时候，汉克转头问他，这算是他单独跟康纳交谈的第一句话，年过五旬的警局副队长面对一个瘦弱的孩子居然有一些紧张。

相比之下康纳却显得镇静多了，男孩用那双跟他母亲一样的蜜棕色眼睛安静的看向汉克，他说：“没有，Daddy。”

该如何与一个刚成年的陌生男孩一起生活？

这件事在开车回去的路上汉克想了很多，但没想出个头绪来，柯尔死后他一直只跟他的狗一起生活，如果那也算生活的话。

他已经忘记了生活中还有其他人存在是什么感觉，更别说是一个素未谋面的男孩，一个开口叫他“Daddy”的人。

平心而论康纳这孩子看起来就很乖，但汉克知道这种乖是病态的，他坐在副驾上的时候始终一言不发，没去问他们去哪儿，没去问关于以后，汉克买给他汉堡他就吃，给他汽水他就喝，他似乎一点也不关心、不好奇他以后的生活，甚至一点交流的欲望都没有。

他完全就不像个正常人类……

汉克暗暗的想着，随即又责怪自己不该这样去看待康纳，这孩子虽然的确有些问题，但不管怎么说这也是一个活生生的人，他既然答应了芙蕾雅，以后他就会好好待这个孩子。

总会找到办法的…我可以先试着了解他……

他这样想着，把车停进了车库。

不过了解什么的，这种事放在以后也有大把的机会，当前来说他们应该先休息，毕竟折腾了一番已经很晚了。

“今晚你先睡我的屋子，明天我们一起收拾一下另一间房…那里有点乱……”

康纳洗完澡穿着汉克回去路上带他新买的睡衣时，汉克刚刚把自己的床单被套换了干净的，圣伯纳犬他脚边打转，不时讨好的对着新家庭成员摇尾巴，家里很乱，他在柯尔过世以后大部分时间都待在酒吧或者别处，这屋子他很少打理，幸好暖气还足，不至于太冷。

“我睡沙发，有什么事你叫我。”

他抱着枕头和被子走出去，在窄小的门口康纳的身体跟他擦过，那孩子的体温有些凉。

“好的，Daddy。”

回答他的依旧是一句乖巧顺从的答语。

汉克没说什么就走去了沙发。

他为什么可以这样自然的叫我Daddy呢？我跟他认识还不到5小时…

躺在沙发上的安德森警官有些想不太明白，他自己尚且还不习惯突然间多出这么大一个儿子来，而康纳却似乎对他一点抵触心理都没有，乖顺得像只家猫。

这样是不正常的，汉克想，他其实也看出来了康纳的一些古怪之处，这孩子受过教育，而且还很懂礼貌，汉克递给他汉堡的时候他吃得很快但还不忘道谢，他进门后会把鞋都规整的放进鞋柜，喝水前会礼貌的询问哪一个是他可以用的杯子，他简直就是一个谦和懂事的好孩子典范，但就是……太好了点，这种乖巧就像是被训练出来的一样，像是在指定代码下运作的程序，他做任何事或者回答任何话，都会去观察对方的神色，像是在反复确定自己是否做得正确，这让他的乖巧看起来小心翼翼，一点没有年轻男孩该有的张扬气息……

慢慢来吧，这总归还是好的开始，总比他是个打架吸毒目无尊长的熊孩子好多了！

汉克宽慰自己，至少有一点他是庆幸的，那就是康纳这孩子并没沾染毒品，至少他身上没有注射的痕迹，关于这点，汉克亲自确认过，而康纳展现出对检查极度的配合让他很欣慰，也许这孩子的母亲，出于内疚或者其他什么，一直保护着他没受到毒品的侵害，他的手指平稳眼神清明，没有任何成瘾症状。

这样就好，其他的，我都可以接受，我可以慢慢教导他，我能做到。

老警探想着，合上眼睛渐渐的进入了睡梦。

他梦见了芙蕾雅，他的前妻，也许是这屋子里突然增加了一个年轻男性荷尔蒙气息的作祟，他梦见了初遇时候的芙蕾雅，他们在一场球赛现场邂逅，活泼妖娆的美人让他一见倾心，他们在散场后最近的旅馆里迫不及待的相拥在一起，疯狂的做爱，芙蕾雅在他身下发出母猫一样的娇喘……

当他意识到事情不对的时候，他从这梦境中醒了过来，醒悟到身上的热度不是来自于梦里的美人，而是有人一手搂着他的脖子，另一只手伸进了他的睡裤……

“Fuck!!”

凭着多年的擒拿身手汉克一把就将身上的人掀翻在地板上并轻而易举就制住了对方，而等他顺手打开沙发旁的落地灯时，才看到被他扭压在地上的人是康纳，他几小时前收的养子。

“康纳！”

他赶紧下意识的就放开手，甚至吓得坐在地上，好几秒没回过神来这是怎么回事，康纳刚才在对他做什么？？

然而就在他还没反应过来的时候，男孩又再次一次缠了上来，他嗅着他的脖子问说：“Daddy…您更喜欢在客厅做吗？”

暖和、柔软…有牛奶沐浴露的味道，一点点薄荷须后水的清凉…很香…

不是刺鼻的酒味、不是血、不是变质的意面、不是男人生殖器腥臭的味道……

搂上去的时候，年长者柔软的肚腩和身上暖呼呼的香味令男孩觉得舒适，这种味道是美好的，很香，它通常代表着安全。

是的，安全，不会被揍，不会被注射奇怪的药物，不会饿肚子，不会被光着身子扔到雪地里去的……安全。

这味道属于，他的新“父亲”。

尽管他不太明白“母亲”眼里的泪水和最后一眼看他时候的神情，不同于她将他交给其他任何一位“父亲”时候的痛苦和内疚，这一次他看到那双深凹的眼眶中是一种不舍和安心，他不太懂是为什么，他只知道他有了一个新“父亲”。

五十多岁，警察，胡子和头发很少打理，大衣很旧，车也很旧，车座上有酒渍和香烟灰烬烫焦的痕迹，庭院里很多杂草，屋子很乱，外卖盒子堆积了两天以上，养狗，狗粮很高档。

他机械性的分析可以收集到的全部痕迹，他的母亲曾夸过他有着敏锐的直觉和观察力，在她偶尔对他和颜悦色的时候，他记得她曾经无意中说过“你跟汉克倒像是亲父子”。

汉克，汉克.安德森，他偶尔会从母亲那里听到一星半点关于这个名字的信息，他知道这是他母亲曾经的一位配偶，而现在，这男人成了他的“父亲”。

一个长期酗酒、生活不规律、爱好垃圾食品的老男人。

这是他对于新父亲得出的结论，他并没有看上去的那么乖，如果这个“乖”指的是天真无知的话，他很早就懂得了察言观色，用他过人的天赋分析出该用怎样的方式去取悦对方。

是的，取悦，这是他需要做好的事，做得好，他可以有体面暖和的衣服穿，可以像个普通孩子一样跟“家人”一起吃饭，他的母亲可以不用因为他而挨打，当然他也不用，甚至还可以被允许读书。

所以他需要把这件事做好，这并不难，一个单身很久的老男人，他想他应该可以轻松应付，至少他现在状态不错，吃饱了，休息得很足，还换了干净的衣服，新父亲看起来脾气不太好，他希望他不要太粗暴……

不会的，应该不会的，他是个好人。

他想着，再度吻了上去。

直到被那条柔软的舌头撬开唇齿时，汉克才敢相信康纳是真的在对他做这样的事，性方面的事。

这一认知惊得他差点被自己口水呛到。

“康纳！！你干什么！！”

他粗暴的抓着他肩膀把他推开，男孩哼了一声，露出痛苦的表情，又很快把这表情藏了起来，变成一种小心翼翼的讨好卖乖，不过汉克立刻发现了端倪。

“你肩怎么了？”

他有点粗暴的去解男孩的睡衣纽扣，康纳顺从的垂下眼睛，对于一个陌生老男人解他衣服这件事没有表现出任何一点抗拒，这个样子令汉克手指开始颤抖，他猜到了某种可能性，某种他不愿相信的可能性，但男孩的衣服很快被拉开，所呈现出来的一切都印证了汉克的猜想，不、甚至更糟，他看到康纳的身体上有不少伤痕——没褪掉的淤青，烟头烫出来的疤痕，用小刀刻划的什么字母，像是某种宣告主权的行为，更可憎的是男孩左侧的乳头被咬去了一半，是的…是活生生被咬下来的痕迹……

汉克一下子合上了康纳的衣襟，抓着那件毛绒睡衣足足深呼吸了好几次才暂时平息掉心头的怒火，他果然是想得太简单了，那狗娘养的混蛋！他把康纳…好吧，他能想象到芙蕾雅的软弱，那个大概是自身都难保的女人，又如何能保一个根本没任何血缘关系的男孩子在毒贩的身边还能平安成长呢，甚至……他不愿意去假设这孩子是否是在芙蕾雅的授意下去成为讨好、取悦她新伴侣的工具……

他究竟经历过什么？有过多少个“Daddy”？

汉克终于清楚为什么康纳每次叫他“Daddy”的时候他那种不自在的感觉从何而来了，不是因为血缘问题，也不是因为很久没人这样叫过他，而是康纳那种平静、顺从的口吻，略有一点沙哑的嗓音，一点点拖延的语调……这根本就是被驯化成这样的，带着某种色情意味的…

“康纳……”

他紧紧的握着康纳的肩，直到再次从男孩眉间看到极力隐忍的痛意，才意识到自己不知不觉太大力了，他赶紧放开手，并且退后了一点跟男孩之间拉出一段距离来，他靠在沙发边，示意自己不会对他做什么，他以为这样会让康纳放松些，但他错了，他从康纳眼中看到的是一种焦虑。

“Daddy……”男孩开口，小心翼翼的问：“我没做好吗？”

没做好，就意味着会嫌弃，甚至被惩罚。

看，Daddy推开我了，他伸出手但好像并不想碰我，他是讨厌我了吗？

康纳心里猜想着新父亲对他的不满意，他隐约的知道为什么，就像之前很多次一样，耳光打在他脸上，他的“父亲”用恶毒的语言责骂他，他是个下贱的坏孩子，他一无是处，他连踩死只热带鱼都不敢，他是恶心的、肮脏的，跟他的母亲一样……

而母亲，母亲现在就要死了，尽管没人这样对他说，但他知道，他看得出，那个唯一曾经照拂过他、偶尔还会施舍他一点点爱的女人，眼睛里的生气已经没有了，那双唯一真心拥抱过他的手枯瘦得像失掉水分的植物。

这双手将他送给了他的“父亲”，像往常那几次一样。

他现在属于他的新“父亲”，从今往后都属于这个男人。

其实新父亲很好，相比其他那些“父亲”都好太多了，他带他去吃汉堡，给他买鞋袜和衣服，温和的征求他选那套蓝色的还是米白色的，选择对康纳来说是个不太能理解的词，在他受到的“教育”中，他被允许“选择”的权利很少，但他最后还是伸出手指了一下那套蓝色的。

蓝色很好，蓝色像“父亲”的眼睛，询问他时温柔注视着他的眼睛。

他喜欢这个颜色。

他抱着那套睡衣回家，在浴室里捧在脸上摩挲了好久才舍得穿上，法兰绒面料很柔和，仿佛自带着一种叫人念眷不舍的温度，就像“父亲”偶尔抓着他胳膊的手，或者他刚刚只来得及感受了一秒的怀抱，但是这只手现在却推开他了……

他讨厌他了，他觉得他恶心，他下一秒就会剥下他崭新柔软的睡衣，把他赶到门外的雪地里去，母亲已经不在了，没有人再会哭着为他求情保证他会当一个乖孩子，他会把他赶出这个家，他就要失去了…他刚刚才得到的家…他不希望这样，因为他喜欢这里，这里很暖和，没有大麻燃烧的呛人味道，没有地下室潮湿发霉的气息，没有粗鄙的责骂和皮带抽打在身上的疼痛，他不想离开这里…

所以…别赶我走…别赶我走！我会努力做好的…

“等等，等等！康纳！”

男孩的再次纠缠令汉克手忙脚乱，那孩子一下子扑倒他，瘦小的身体突然像是生出了极大的力量来，汉克其实仍就可以轻易的推开他，但他这次没有这样去做，康纳身上那些触目惊心的伤痕令他简直都不敢大力的去碰他，生怕弄疼了他，而且，他察觉到康纳在发抖。

这场面有些说不出的怪异，康纳紧紧的搂着他，手掌伸进他的衣服里胡乱的抚摸着他，甚至握着他内裤里沉睡的玩意儿搓揉着，可缩在他怀里的整个人却在发抖，他听见康纳含糊不清的在说什么，好像突然受到了某种惊吓，他不能在此刻推开他，只能一边抬起手半搂着康纳，温柔的抚摸他的背部想让他放松下来，一边还得忍着下身可耻的生理反应…

真该死！虽然他知道不应该但他毕竟是个生理功能正常的男人，在男孩柔软灵活的手掌中，太久没发泄过的老男人可耻的硬了起来，我他妈的在干什么，我是个禽兽吗？！他在心里唾弃着自己，尝试着艰难的将康纳不断亲吻的嘴唇从自己眼前拉开，但是很糟糕的，当看清康纳脸上的神情时，老警探的心沉了一沉——康纳那双柔和的蜜糖色眼睛里神情是混沌的，夹杂着不安和欲望，迫切的想要得到什么的欲望，而他的嘴角勾起一点点妩媚的弧度，更糟糕的，他察觉到这孩子勃起了。

性瘾…

汉克心里痛苦的想到，他曾见过这样的性瘾者，当时他们解救过一批被毒贩以药品控制了的孩子，那些孩子性瘾发作的时候在拘留室里互相抚摸着对方，他们习惯了靠性去换去毒品，也必须靠这样的亲密接触才能安抚内心的恐惧。

不，康纳跟他们不一样、他不一样…汉克痛苦的想着，至少康纳还没有染上毒瘾，应该也没有药物依赖，他只是长期被这样对待形成的条件反射，他只是在害怕…

“康纳…康纳放松，是我、清醒点…你可以克制的…”

克制？克制什么？我为什么要克制？

“父亲”抱着自己的手臂强壮而温暖，他很喜欢，因为这双手没有打他，没有拿着烟头烫他，而是拥抱着他，一下一下的抚摸着他的背脊，这抚摸让他舒服极了，他像是回到了母体中，仿佛所有的不安都被浸在温水里一点点梳理得柔顺起来，他爱这种感觉，他爱这一个父亲，他想留下来，想一直呆在他身边，他想报答他，他想让他也感到快乐。

他很高兴自己没有被继续的拒绝，这代表他被原谅了，他还是有价值的是吗？尤其是当男人的性器在他手里渐渐胀大发硬的时候，经验告诉他没人能在这种状态下拒绝一场性事，他更加卖力的揉弄着那根大东西，这种东西曾经让他害怕，因为这东西代表着疼痛甚至流血，有时还会让他发几天的烧，但今天他没感到害怕，他甚至很开心他能让这个新父亲快乐。

他当然知道这件事是会让人快乐的，当然不是指让他，而是那些男人，他们会喘得很兴奋，会露出享受的表情，哦对，他们还会享用他的嘴…

他俯下身去把手里发胀的性器含进了嘴里，与此同时他听见汉克怒吼了一声“康纳！不要！别这样！”，男人抓着他的头发大概是想迫使他吐出来却又害怕力气太大伤到他…为什么？为什么要痛苦？为什么愤怒？我又做错了吗？

我只想你快乐…别推开我…别把我赶走…我喜欢你…

为什么？为什么今晚会发展成这样…？

汉克痛苦的掩住脸，当男孩温润的口腔含弄住他的阴茎时他几乎头皮都要炸开了，他已经太久没做爱了，累积的欲望和久违的快感短暂的夺取了理智对他大脑的控制权，他脑子里一片空白，只有被唤醒的情欲在汹涌挣扎，他甚至没能第一时间从那孩子嘴里拔出来，这短暂的迟疑显然被康纳看作了一种默许甚至赞赏，男孩舔弄得更加卖力…最后当康纳骑在他腰上握着那玩意儿缓缓坐下去的时候，他低吼了出来，说不出是懊恼还是舒服，他只知道从这一刻起，他完了，真的完了，他真的成了一个禽兽！

拒绝他！推开他！你早该推开他的！从他帮你口交、不，在他亲吻你的时候你就该狠心拒绝到底的！

良知撕扯着他的内心，但理智告诉他不行，现在不可以，不能这个时候表现出拒绝……他在警校的时候修过心理学，他明白康纳此刻的状态，这不是正常状态，长期的性虐、恐怕还有一些迷情类药物已经摧毁了这孩子的自尊和安全感，男孩眼中的乞怜像湖面薄薄的冰层，他任何不慎的举动，哪怕只是一个嫌恶的眼神、一个拒绝的动作都可能让那孩子心理崩溃，让他坠入到冰冷的雪水中去，所以最好的方法就是先配合他、接受他、安抚他…但尽管知道是这样，汉克还是无法原谅自己，这还只是个刚成年的孩子，饱受摧残的孩子，而我却在侵犯他，我甚至在他身体里硬得不能控制…

当然他也知道，康纳的确不能说是普通刚成年的孩子，在他进入康纳身体的那一刻他就知道了——这孩子把自己“准备”得非常好，肛口扩张得松软柔润，屁股里满满的都是被男孩体温捂得温热的润滑剂，不难猜测是在浴室的时候干的，汉克当然肯定自己家没这玩意儿，在超市也没见康纳买这个，所以这应该是一直就放在康纳随身背着的那个双肩包里，他唯一的“行李”。

是怎样的孩子会整天随身背着一包润滑剂呢？而这孩子现在还正骑在他身上，下身哆哆嗦嗦的含着他的阴茎，努力收起脸上的痛苦装出一副乖宝宝的样子来。

“康纳…”

汉克皱着眉抚摸男孩的脸，康纳体温似乎总是偏低，但此刻脸上呈现出的是一种有些病态的潮红，染着男人前液的嘴唇微张着，眉间因为骤然被侵入的不适而难掩几道小小的皱纹。

“是的，Daddy…”

康纳软绵绵的应了一声，伸出舌尖去舔了舔男人的手心。

“不、别再这样叫我，以后都不要…”

汉克像被电击了一样的缩回手。

我不配做你的父亲，你也不会再有这种伤害你的“父亲”，他想，这一切都结束了，我会亲自去收拾那些伤害你的狗杂碎。

但是，今晚…既然今晚这个错误已经无法挽回，那至少，他应该让康纳感受到快乐，性爱本就该是一件舒服愉悦的事才对。

“那我…应该叫您什么？”

“汉克。”他说，“叫我汉克。”

汉克…

他喜欢这个，他其实并不喜欢“Daddy”这个称呼，这个称呼带给他的只有痛苦。

最初他这样叫的人是一个酒鬼，那大概就是他真正的父亲，他对于他的记忆不多了，只记得他没怎么工作过，爱赌钱和喝酒，喝醉了就打他，骂他那个婊子妈把这样一个累赘留给了他，他身上从来就没有完好过，直到那男人酒精中毒死在雪地里。

他凭着一张照片和一个地址去找那个生下他的女人，找了很久，最后奇迹般的居然被他找到了，他怯生生的看着眼前珠光宝气的美人，以及美人眼中的惊讶，他很害怕再次被遗弃，他实在不想再挨饿挨冻了，但令他意外的，那双涂着蔻丹的手指牵起了他的手，一个带着香味的柔软怀抱拥抱住了他，他从那女人的眼角看到了一滴眼泪。

为着这滴眼泪和这个拥抱，他再也没怨恨过她，甚至在两年后这女人将他送到“父亲”的床上时也没有，至少他知道她是为了让他活下来，后来渐渐的，他在那个叫“父亲”的男人对他一次次的施暴中学会了自保，他学会了用甜美娇媚的声音叫他们“Daddy”，这样他们会更兴奋，虽然也会让他承受的痛苦更多，但这能让他们早一点射出来，早一点结束这种折磨……

而现在，他的新“父亲”告诉他不用叫他“Daddy”，永远都不用叫，他说他叫“汉克”…

汉克…

他喜欢汉克这个名字，他张开嘴想要喊出这个名字，但很难，身体的记忆告诉他他并不被允许在这种时候叫对方的名字，名字，是只有伴侣之间做爱的时候才叫的。

但他不是伴侣，他是个坏孩子。

些许的失落在康纳心里蔓延，他已经很久没过失落的感觉了，因为很久并未去期待过什么。

“怎么了？我弄疼你了？”汉克敏锐的观察到了男孩眼神的变化，从某种欣喜到渴望而后又是一点失落和难过。

不、没有！

康纳拼命摇头，他不能回答“我无法叫出你的名字”这样的话但幸好汉克并未因此而生气，甚至还更加温柔的安抚着他告诉他“慢慢来，别怕…以后都会好起来的…”

慢慢来，以后…他说到以后…康纳在心里细细的咀嚼着这句话，他说到以后，那就是说，他被允许留下来了，他不会赶他走…

他又开心了起来，并且不再纠结心里那点小小的失落，闭上眼安心享受着这名字带给他的那种厚实的安全感，就像抚摸着他后腰的大手一样，灼热的手心抚慰着他的不安，也让他下身所有的胀痛都得到了缓解。

他于是试着动了动，酸胀的感觉还是让他不由得哼了一下，汉克的性器很大，比他之前那些“父亲”的都大，而且强壮有力，他已经有好些时候没被进入过了，自从他那个毒贩“父亲”被抓走以后，这让他的后穴一时间有些紧涩得难以适应。

“别动，别急着动…慢一点…放松…”

他听见男人带着压抑的情欲对他说，那双手在他身体上游走，不是掐，也不是大力的揉捏，而是一种轻到温柔的力度，干燥的手掌抚摸过他的后背，他的腰、大腿、小腹…当抚摸到他的乳首时他紧张得颤抖了一下，之前的记忆还很深刻，因为实在太痛了，痛到一被碰触那里他的身体就本能的想要退缩，但汉克的手指却并没带给他任何痛楚，那双手很大，手指粗糙带着薄茧，但动作却很轻。

“别怕，别怕…不会痛…”

他说着开始用指腹拨弄男孩完好的那只乳尖，将小小的软肉捻揉得发红挺立，然后搂着他的后背像捧起什么珍宝一样的用舌尖去舔吻。

真的不痛…康纳想，这是一种奇怪的感觉，他从未感受过的，从被男人口腔包裹着、舌尖弹拨着的位置传来一种让他想要躲闪又不自觉迎合的酥痒，他忍不住小小的呻吟了一声。

是的，忍不住…不是刻意伪装，不是为了讨好或者求饶，不是因为疼痛，他就是从喉咙里无法抑制的发出了这种声音，绵软的，急促的，夹杂着一种他说不出的渴望的。

这声音像是一个讯号，汉克接受到了，并且为之感到欣慰，他至少挑起了这孩子真实的情欲，老警探一手搂着男孩发软的腰身一手绕到前面照顾起那根一直翘立的小东西来。

“啊…”

康纳小声的叫了出来，以前并没人照顾过他的感受，因为后穴的疼痛他甚至很少勃起，除非“父亲”为了某种恶趣味对他用药，但即便是那样，他也会被粗暴的对待，被插进细小的金属棒不允许射精，而今天，汉克的大手温柔却快速的捋动着他的阴茎，另一只手还搓揉着他的囊袋，滚烫的快感在那双手掌中聚集起来，原来欲望是能还是这样的…他忍不住往前挺身想要更多，越来越快速的摩擦令他舒服得哼出来，但这也让他后穴中被填满的感觉更加清晰起来，那东西好像变得更大了，一抽一抽的…

“该死的”

他听见汉克压抑着骂了一句，男人将他湿漉漉的阴茎交到他自己手上，握着他的手捋动了几下。

“放松…康纳…乖孩子…我忍不住，我要动了…”

他说着就搂着男孩的屁股小幅度的挺起胯来，动作不快，却也足以让那根青筋虬结的性器在男孩肠道中深深浅浅的进出起来，康纳睁大眼睛几乎不敢相信自己此刻体会到的感觉，胀痛还在蔓延，但更多是满足、充实、兴奋…从前就算被用了药，他主动的乞求被插入，也不会有这样强烈的感觉，这快感让他想要喊叫出来…

“那就叫出来！乖孩子，别压抑…让我知道你的感受…”

汉克看出了男孩咬在唇间的欲望，他鼓励着他，同时也缓缓的加快了些速度，康纳于是呻吟了出来，眼泪同时也落了下来，但并不是痛苦，他只是觉得很舒服，全身每一个毛孔都被快感充斥着的舒服。

“很…很棒…”

他喘着气磕磕巴巴的说，他其实知道在这种时候还说什么来取悦对方，但他不愿意把那些虚假的话语说给汉克听。

“是的，很棒、康纳…你棒极了、你真可爱…我的天使…”

汉克搂着他，说着赞美他的话，他这一生大概都没听见过这样多对他的夸奖，他说他是世界上最好的男孩，说他是珍宝是恩赐，他不再是一个“坏孩子”了…

他还吻他，一点也不带有掠夺性，像电影里看到过得那些恋人一样的温柔的吻，他含着他的唇，舔他敏感的上鄂，他将他吻得晕晕乎乎，也将他吻得更湿润兴奋，康纳感觉自己快要缺氧了，他快要融化掉，整个的化在这怀抱里，他的大脑快要因为这初次感受又过于强烈的快感而无法思考，但汉克还嫌不够，他又将这份快感再增加了一个程度，他用力的顶到了男孩肠道中某块栗子大小的凸起——

“啊！！啊…那里…”

那里…好舒服…猛增的快感像电流一样迅速扩散到他的四肢百骸，他舒服得连脚趾都蜷了起来，搂着汉克脖子的双手都在发抖，他主动扭着腰在男人身上起伏索求着更多的摩擦，汉克咬着他的耳垂，从男孩愈发收紧的腔道中他知道康纳大概已经撑不住快到达高潮了。

这样很好…我会让他体会到最棒的快感和高潮，我会让他射出来…

他想着，控着男孩的腰对那处滚烫敏感的软核发起了迅猛的攻势，同时握住了男孩充血硬胀的性器。

“啊啊啊…！！”

康纳尖叫了出来，堆积到顶点的快感倾泻在男人手中，大量稀薄的精液射在他自己和汉克的小腹上，而等他从极致的快感中回过神来时，男人硬胀的性器正在他身体里跳动，但像是为了不伤害到他，他察觉到汉克正极力忍受着射精的欲望想从他痉挛的腔道中褪出来…

不、别忍…别出去…来吧…射到我身体中来，我想要你…

没有恶心，没有忍受，这是他第一次如此强烈的渴望着被一个男人的精液射进肚子里来，他渴望着感受属于汉克的一切…

“请…射进来…”

他夹紧那根硕壮的性器缓慢而坚决的坐下去将它纳入到最深，同时，他第一次无比清晰的表达了自己的渴望，他说——

“我想要你…**汉克**…”

当汉克结束了像野兽一样低咆着在那个抽搐着肠道深处射精时，他才意识到自己做了多糟糕的事…他甚至连套子都没戴…

我真是个混蛋！不折不扣的混蛋！

康纳已经在最后一波强烈的快感中晕了过去，汉克小心翼翼的从他身体里褪了出去，男孩肠道反射性的痉挛和顺着腿根流下的精液令他羞愧难当，他将康纳抱到浴室做了些简单的清理，在这过程中康纳很显然是醒来的了，但没吭声，甚至连眼睛都没有睁开，他像是害怕醒来美梦就会消失一样紧闭着双眼靠在汉克怀里。

汉克将他擦干后用浴巾裹起来——很遗憾那件新睡衣已经被精液和体液弄得一团糟——他像抱一个小孩子一样将康纳抱回卧室放进被子里，然后打算回沙发上去思考了一下自己究竟该怎么办，但走到门口又折了回来，他不能就这么离开，至少现在不能。

他掀开被子躺进去，尽量温柔的将装睡的男孩抱在自己怀里。

“我向你道歉，康纳，我对你做了…很糟糕的事情。”

道歉？糟糕？为什么？

康纳抬起头不解的看着他，汉克的怀抱很温暖柔软，让他忍不住贪心的蹭了蹭，但汉克为什么要说“糟糕”呢？明明是…很舒服的事情啊？

“我想我也许没办法再做你的 ‘父亲’了。”

厚实的手掌抚摸着他的头发，但汉克所说的话令他着急起来，为什么不再做他的“父亲”？这是想要丢下他的意思吗？

“不、不是，别急，孩子…”

察觉到康纳骤然变得急促的呼吸，汉克不得不轻柔的拍着他的被安抚他放松下来。

“我并不是想丢下你，康纳，只是我这个人其实真的很混蛋，我没什么照顾人的经验，我连饭都不会做，我可能还会对你发脾气…但我向你保证，我一定不会再让任何人伤害到你，所以，康纳……”短短的几句话竟然让饱经世故的老警探感到紧张，以至于他深呼吸了一口气才将剩下的话说完，他说：“…不管什么关系，总之，你还愿意继续跟我一起生活吗？”

他低头去看怀里的男孩，那双蜜糖色的眼睛清澈天真，他看到康纳的嘴角有些僵硬地动了动然后轻轻弯了上去，这是他第一次看见康纳笑，真正意义上的笑，他听见那孩子说——

**“是的，我愿意**。”


End file.
